Get over It
by socialbutterfly142090
Summary: Kagome meets a guy who is in a way a stalker because he is whereever she is practically, at first she doesn't like him, but then she does, then people get in the way of there relationship! OH I DONT KNOW JUST READ!KI and SA
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fan fic ever so be nice. I would have never started to write fan fics either if it weren't for my friends. They started writing stories together and I felt left out so here I am writing one. Anywayz! Enjoy!!( Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and if I did I would never have shared him with ya'll! J/K  
  
Chapter 1: Let's meet someone new * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome was working behind the counter at the cash register when  
Sango(she works their too)came and started tugging on Kagome's arm.  
  
" Kagome"  
  
" Kagome!"  
  
" Thank you for shopping at KayB's come again soon"  
  
" Kagome!!"  
  
" What Sango for crying out loud! I'm sorry yes Sango?" Kagome said more politely.  
  
" We have a new employee and Miroku wants you to show him around" Sango said releasing Kagome's arm.  
  
" O.k, but if it's another one of his tricks I swear you better come hold me back" Kagome said not realizing her hands were forming fists. As she was walking towards the bosses room you could hear her saying, " Bear my child, hmph!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Actually he's been quite good lately. Ever since I got Sango a job here  
he's been all over her. Good for me but bad for Sango, Kagome thought to  
herself.  
  
* * * * * * * ** ** *  
  
She knocked on Miroku's door. She could hear Miroku saying," Your  
going to love working here" and another voice saying, " Yah, whatever.".  
" Come in" Kagome heard Miroku say. Kagome came in and saw who the new  
employee was.  
  
He had long beautiful hair and his eyes were.. gold? They were sooo beautiful. Kagome couldn't stop starring at them. The guy must have realized she was starring at him because he grinned and said," You gonna keep starring at me all day? I sure hope not."  
Snapping out of what felt like a hypnotize Kagome said, " Oh sorry. You wanted me Miroku?"  
  
" Yes, be a doll and show.. Inuyasha was it? around He will be your trainee, like a buddy for 4 weeks so you need to show him around and tell him what it is you do." "Oh and get Sango I need to talk to her again"  
  
" Yes sir, Inuyasha please follow me" Kagome walked out the door with Inuyasha following close behind." Sango" Kagome yelled and then pointed to the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Man what a day. That Inuyasha, what a loser, but he is sooo hot! Kagome thought while laying on her bed.  
  
" And this is where the boys section is. This section has all the fighting toys"  
  
" Man look at this cheap ass looking sword, I have a REAL sword right here," Inuyasha said. He took out his tetsiga( I know I know I can't spell ( but you know what it is) and started swinging it around.  
  
He was doing a great job, until the last swing. He accidently hit the shelves and split them in half. All of a sudden the toys came crashing down.  
  
" Look what you did Inuyasha, looks like your going to have to pick it all up." Kagome said in her usual tone of voice.  
  
" I ain't picking it up YOU pick it up. It's not my damn fault the shelves didn't move out of the god damn way!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
" You bakka! the shelves can't move! And your crazy if you think I'm going to pick up YOUR mess!" Kagome yelled straight back.  
  
" What's all the racket!" Mroku yelled. You can tell he pissed off Sango because she was stomping out of the store with her face dark red from anger.  
  
" Inuyasha over there cut the shelves in half" Kafome said accusingly.  
  
" Well since you were suppose to be watching him you BOTH will pick it up"  
  
" What that's not fair, I have to go home and study for my Pre-Algebra test tomorrow" Kagome whined.  
  
" Well you can do that AFTER you clean up this mess. Oh and make sure you turn off the lights and locks the doors when your done." Miroku said while walking out of the door.  
  
"Oooh! Inuyasha you are such a jerk!" Kagome said angrily.  
  
" No I'm not your just a bitch" Inuyahsa said, what a great come back!  
  
" Fag"  
  
"Bitch"  
  
( Just to let you know they continued this until they were done cleaning up but I don't feel like writing all that down and I know you don't want to read all of it soooooooooooo.)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
( SOOOOOOOOOO... That's it. Chapter one is finished. No more chapter  
one. Nadda. No more. All gone. Yah. O.k  
welllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll. Tell me what you think and  
we'll go from there. I'll update real soon because I already have  
chapters two and three. Whenever I get the chance I will update. See  
ya! Peace! Addios! Affetasane(however you spell it)! Good Bye. Cough.  
Right) 


	2. A Pleasent Surprise

( O/k here's chapter 2. I won't bug you I'll just let you go ahead and read oh and yah Inuyasha is a hanyou in this story)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
* * * * * Chapter 2: A Pleasant Surprise * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
EEEERRRR! EEEERRRRR! EEEERRRR!  
  
" Uhhh shut up you stupid clock" Kagome said half asleep, slamming her  
hand on her stand. She missed the clock completely. "OOOWW!! " Kagome  
half yelled and half moaned. It really hurts when you miss and you  
slammed pretty hard on the stand. Kagome was awake now, the pain in her  
hand woke her up, but not entirely. EEEERRRR! EEEERRRR!  
  
SLAM! Kagome got it this time. Kagome knocked everything that was on  
her stand off when she slammed at the clock. Her lamp made a big CRASH!  
  
What woke Kagome up entirely was her mother.  
  
" Kagome Higurashi what in the world are you doing up there?! Get up  
your going to be late for school! Be out here by 7:27 a.m, I have to ask  
you something."  
  
" Yah Yah Yah" Kagome said. She already had a headache and now she is  
being rushed to get ready! Kagome grabbed her a pair of clothes and  
slowly walked to the bathroom.  
  
Kagome ran downstairs because she was in a hurry to get to school.  
Maybe If I get to school early I will have enough time to study for my  
first period algebra test. Last night she didn't get home till 10:45p.m,  
she was real tired when she got home so she just went to sleep.  
  
"Mother you wanted to talk to me?" Kagome puffed.  
  
" Yes, I would like you to take Souta to school, I really have to go to  
a meeting and I am already running late."  
  
" O.k I'll Souta to school." Kagome half said and half whined but not  
to where her mother would know she really didn't want to take him to  
school. By the time her mom left it was 7:30 so Kagome was in a hurry.  
  
" Souta!" Kagome yelled up the stairs." Hurry up I'll be in the car  
waiting for you! If your not there in 5min. I will leave you!  
  
When Souta came, it was right on the five minute mark. Kagome thought  
he would be out in 3min but I guess it just took him longer to get ready.  
Kagome went speeding down the road in her new red ford mustang. Souta  
knew something was up.  
  
" Kagome why you driving so fast?"  
  
" Am I oh sorry. I need to get to school early"  
  
Souta knew why. Whenever she wanted to get to school early it was for  
only one reason.  
  
" Test?"  
"Yah"  
  
Kagome was about 2/3 of the way to Souta's school when Souta said," You  
can drop me off here I'll walk the rest of the way."  
  
" Really Souta?"  
  
"Yah"  
  
"You sure you'll be alright?"  
  
" I'll be fine"  
  
" Thank you Thank you Thank you I owe you one."  
  
When Kagome got to school she had 5min. before she had to go to class.  
Oh well she thought better than nothing. She pulled out her Pre-algebra  
book and studied while walking to her friends.  
  
The bell rang as soon she took a step inside the building. Oh well I'll  
talk to them after 1st period.  
  
" Everybody take a seat and get ready for the test" Kagome's teacher  
said. " But before we begin I would like to introduce our new classmate.  
This is Inuyasha"  
  
As soon as her teacher said that Kagome looked straight up and saw the  
golden eyes. Yep it was Inuyasha alright. I have to put up with him for  
the rest of the school year. Great just great.  
  
" You can go have a seat next to Kagome Higurashi. Kagome raise your  
hand so he knows who you are."  
  
Kagome slowly raised up her hand. Inuyasha just grinned, shook his  
head and sat right next to her.  
  
" Well hello Kagome"'  
  
" Hello"  
  
" Looks like I'm going to have to put up with you for the rest of the  
school year."  
  
" You put up with me!! I'm going to have to put up with you!!" Kagome  
hissed so the teacher wouldn't hear her.  
  
" Yah whatever." Was Inuyasha's reply. They didn't talk for the rest  
of the class period. Kagome took a peek at Inuyasha's schedule and Kagome  
realized she would have him in all of her other classes. That just made  
her feel worse than before.  
  
When class was over she went to go meet her friends. Kagome's the  
leader of the group. In her group there are 3 girls including her. They  
consist of Sango, Rin, and Kagome. " hey you guys over here" Kagome  
yelled waving her hand.  
"Hey Kagome" Sango and Rin said together.  
  
" Why did you stomp off after work? You looked really pissed off?" Kagome  
said.  
  
" That damn Miroku. He said to me, You never answered me on my question.  
Will you bear my child? Then I slapped him again and then he said I like  
it when girls try to resist me. That's a challenge for me but I will get  
you. So I slapped him again and left"  
  
" Hey how was last night with that Inuyasha guy?" Sango said.  
  
" Uhhhhhhhhh don't remind me" was Kagome's reply  
  
" That bad huh"  
  
"Yah"  
  
" I even have him in all of my classes. And in everyone he will have to  
sit right next to me. I should have never chosen the seat with empty  
chairs all around it."  
  
" Really? Man I feel sorry for you Kagome" Rin said.  
  
" But it's just going to get worse." Sango and Rin said together.  
  
" Why"  
  
But before they could answer her a group of people came walking down the  
hall straight towards Kagome, Sango, and Rin. Kagome's jaw dropped as one  
of the people in the group she definitely did not want to see.  
  
( Well that's the end of this chapter. Don't worry if you think it's boring because it gets really good somewhere in the 3rd or 4th chapter. Trust me. You'll like it. Some of you anyway. Well that's it gotta go swimming then go to my friends camp out! See ya!) 


	3. New Member

( Hey everyone! Here's my third chapter. The reason it took so long was because I erased the whole third chapter by accident! It took me 2 hours and 30 min. too! And the only way I can post it on the internet is if I'm at my grandpa's and when I had accidently erased the story it was time to go so I had to wait until I went back. Oh wel Here it is no. Hope you like it?)  
  
*************third chapter: A New Member in the Gang*********** ( Oh I forgot to tell you in the second chapter. Kagome and her group are the popular group of girls and Sesshomiru, Kouga, and inuyasha are they popular boys in the school)  
  
A group of men were walking down the hall. Actually from Kagome's thought they were poor Retarded little cows.  
  
" Hey Rin" Sess(I'm just gonna call him that k?) said." Hey Sess" Rin said blushing madly.  
  
" Hey Sango" Kouga said. " Hey Kouga" Sango said coolly.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were just standing there having a staring contest.  
  
" So.. Hows it goin with ya'll?" Sess said trying to break the silence.  
  
" Pretty good. Who's your friend?" Rin said looking at Inuyasha.  
  
" Oh forgive me. This is inuyasha. He just moved here from the other side of town. We thought he was pretty cool plus he's rich so we thought he could hang out with us."  
  
" So how do you like school here so far?" Kagome asked pretending to not have met Inuyasha before.  
  
Inuyasha stood there his hands in his pocket and said," Good, until I met you."  
  
" What is your problem I was just trying to be nice to you!"  
  
" Yah well stop because you are very bad at it."  
  
" Fine. I'll see you guys later I have to go to class. If I'm late my teacher will get mad at me and I'll get a detention." Kagome said turning around and heading to class.  
  
" I have to go to class too. Not that I care if I get a detention." Inuyasha said he also turning and heading in the same direction as Kagome.  
  
" I think they like each other" Rin said smiling.  
  
" Me too. You'll see it will be the same as with Hojo. Except instead of Kagome being nice to him and then hating him Kagome will hate him and then fall in love with him." Sango said agreeingly.  
  
" Ya'll wanna go get something to drink or something?" Kouga said.  
  
" Sure. Why not?"  
  
And with that Kouga, Sango, and Sesshomiru wrapping his arm around Rins waist, went walking to the cafeteria to get something to drink. Meanwhile..  
  
" Class this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha you can go have seat right next to Kagome Higurashi. Do you know who she is?"  
  
" Yah" Inuyasha said already having a seat next to Kagome because he knew that's where he would have to sit since it was the last desk in the class.  
  
" O.k let's begin. Class this is a surprise news. Ya'll will be in groups and each of you will be having a group to study and do a report on."  
  
" Will we be getting to choose our group?" a student said.  
  
" Yes ya'll have 05 second to find a partner.starting now."  
  
"1"  
  
" Summer! Be my partner!" Kagome shouted across the room.  
  
" Sorry I already promised Hunter I would be his partner" Summer said sadly.  
  
"4"  
  
But before Kagome could find someone else in the class she actually wouldn't mind working with, everyone had already chosen a partner, and the teacher had counted to 5.  
  
" O.k anyone not have a partner?" the teacher asked. Kagome and Inuyasha's hand went up.  
  
" Oh looky here. There just happens to be two hand up. Looks like ya'll two will be partners."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw that inuyasha was looking at her and grinning.  
  
" Why are you grinning at me? You better do your share of work."  
  
" I'm grinning at you because you should have seen you face and I was just picturing us working together. And don't you worry I will do my share of work. It's you who better do your share."  
  
" Don't worry either. I will because the sooner we're done with this stupid project I will only have to be around you 2 times a day instead of three."  
  
" Feh" was Inuyasha's reply.  
  
" yah that's right 'feh' " Kagome said back.  
  
" You better watch it young lady you obviously don't know who your messing with"  
  
" Yah whatever. Maybe I do know who I'm messing with. It's you who doesn't know anything about me"  
  
" You don't know anything. Maybe I do know something you don't know that"  
  
" Yah. Like what?"  
  
" I know a lot of things. I know that you like me and that you so deeply want to kiss me. Who knows maybe I'll let someone as ragidy as you kiss me"  
  
" I don't like you. Why would I want to kiss someone as immature and dumb as you?"  
  
" I know for a fact that you do"  
  
" How do you know?"  
  
" The way you look at me and the way and the tone you talk to me in says it all"  
  
" Yah whatever."  
  
" Is there something you want to share with the class?" The teacher asked.  
  
" No" Kagome said.  
  
" Alright then."  
  
He is right though. But there is no way in hell (Kagome cuses in her head!!) I'm going to let him know that. I would like to kiss him and I would like to get to know him but that's beyond the point. He's such a stuck up, selfish, snobby, sweet on the inside, cute, aaahh, ugly foolish, nice, aahhh what the hell is my problem!!!! I can't stop thinking about him not even in my head!  
  
After class Kagome went on a walk with Sango and Rin." This is crazy!" Kagome screamed. " I even got partnered with him. It's bad enough he's in all my classes, is in our group, and works with me at my job. He's such a jerk!"  
  
" You acting as if it's bad" Rin said.  
  
" It is!" Kagome sceamed throwing her arms in the air.  
  
" Hey little girl" Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha himself.  
  
" What do you want? Also I'm not a little girl"  
  
" I was wondering when we are going to start studying. It has to be before work."  
  
" After school until 4:30 that way I will have at least an hour without you before I have to go to work again just to be with you for another 4 hours."  
  
After she said that Inuyasha ran up to her and pinned her to the wall. He could see that Kagome was getting scared.  
  
" Don't be afraid of me"  
  
" Don't worry I'm not" Kagome said putting her sacredness behind her.  
  
" Good. Why are you so mean to me?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"I'm not. You started it"  
  
Inuyasha just looked at her. Then very gently pressed his lips against Kagome's.  
  
What is he doing? Kagome thought. She quickly jerked away and stared at him. She looked into his eyes. He looks so gentle and that kiss. I liked it.And with that Kagome pressed her lips back with Inuyasha's, this time he pushed his tongue into her mouth and felt around. Wait a minute. What am I doing? Kagome thought. I hate him. Kagome quickly jerked back her head again and looked at inuyasha.  
  
" Why did you do that?" she said angrily. I'm suppose to hate him not like him.  
  
" What do you mean? You liked it. I know because you kissed me back."  
  
" Yah so?"  
  
" Yah, same with you"  
  
With that Inuyasha pulled away from her. As he walked away he said,' See you at the library after school."  
  
" Not that I'm looking forward to it!" she yelled back.  
  
" Feh" was his answer.  
  
Kagome watched him go and then remembered her friends. She slowly turned around to see Sango.  
  
" So Kagome, he's a jerk huh?" Sango said smiling.  
  
" Yah, and it's bad enough he's your partner, he's in the group,-" Rin was cut off by Kagome.  
  
" Oh shut up you two. I told you I don't like him and yes he is still a jerk and yes it's bad enough his in our group and all the other things I said." And with that the three girls walked off bugging Kagome about Inuyasha and how cool he really was.  
  
( So how did you like that chapty? Pretty good if I do say so myself. Just wait until the next chapter ya'll will be hooked on it. Hehehehe. Well gotta go to my brothers baseball game so until next time!!) 


	4. Someone Rescue Me

( Howdy Doody!! You've been waiting for it haven't you?! You want to know what happens don't you?! You want to read the 4th chapter. You're just trying to guess what's going to happen. The waiting is driving you mad! You're growing unpatient. Well here it is, the 4th chapter hope you enjoy!) Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha just love him.  
  
********* Chapter 4: Someone Rescue me *********  
  
When school was over Kagome went straight to the library. The sooner I get done the sooner I get to go home and forget about Inuyasha. Kagome thought while walking to the library. She walked into the library and looked around to find Inuyasha. He was nowhere to be found. Oh well that stubborn jack*** probably stood me up and wants to make sure I do my half of the work. I'll show him I'll do my share since he thinks I won't. Kagome started working. She walked down the isles looking for books on Spindletop Oil Discovery( That's what my group had to do in History just recently!). She gathered as much books on it as she could possibly carry and started to walk towards the tables. She was almost there when she tripped on something. She was falling when all of a sudden she was rescued by someone. She looked up. It was Hojo(.  
  
" Thanks Hojo. Now let me go." Kagome said pushing herself off him.  
  
" Now is that the kind of thanks I get for rescueing a damsel in distress?" Hojo said wrapping his arm around Kagome. " Hojo let me go!" Kagome said pushing herself off of him.  
  
" O.k Kagome relax! I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me tonight?"  
  
" No Hojo I can't. I have to work tonight." Kagome said while picking up the books she dropped.  
  
" How about right now then?"  
  
" No. I have to do some homework right now."  
  
" Oh come on Kagome how could you resist me?" Hojo said wrapping his arm around Kagome and trying to kiss her.  
  
" Hojo I said Get Off Of Me!!" Kagome said trying to push him away.  
  
Right as soon as she was about to try and kick him someone pulled him away. She looked to see who it was. No other than Koug( just kidding() Inuyasha himself. He pulled him away and yelled," And who are You?!".  
  
" Who am I? Who are you?!" Hojo asked right back.  
  
" I'm Inuyasha. And you just tried to kiss Kagome without her permission! Even after she told you to stop! For that I will have to hurt you!"  
  
" Right . Like you could defeat me!" Hojo made himself say. Even though he knew there was no way he could beat up Inuyasha.  
  
" I wish I could and I will sometime but right now I have to go" Hojo said and ran out the library.  
  
" Scaredy cat!" Inuyasha laughed out.  
  
" Hey Kagome"  
  
" Hmph."  
  
" What was that for?! I just saved your god damn life!"  
  
" Yah. But that never would have happened if you would have shown up on time! Where were you?!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
" Ssssh. Be quiet!" the librarian said.  
  
" sorry"Kagome whispered.  
  
" I just happened to be getting something for us to snack on." Inuyasha said but quietly, while pulling out some oreos.  
  
" Thank you. But you should have came and told me before you left. I thought you had stood me up and weren't going to show."  
  
" Even if I did why would you care? I thought you wanted to get this over with and not be near me. So that means if I didn't show you would have been doing this without me." Inuyasha asked with a smirk.  
  
" I don't care." Kagome said blushing and turning around.  
  
" And why did you say that?"  
  
" Say what?"  
  
" That he tried to kiss me without my permission. You kissed me without my permission so why can't he?" Kagome said playing his own game.  
  
" I..I .. I oh shut up you stupid wench! I just saved you o.k?! And plus I know you wanted that kiss." Inuyasha said trying to hide his blush. Ha we're tied Inuyasha 1 to 1. Kagome said smiling. All of a sudden Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he was smirking all of a sudden Kagome had bad feeling about what was coming up.  
  
" Then why did you kiss me back?" Inuyasha said. Got her this time. There's no way in the worl d she can top that.  
  
" I.I. I ohhhh!" Kagome said and threw a book at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha was stunned. She just threw a book at my head! Inuyasha said to himself.  
  
" uh..I. Tag your it!" And with that Kagome got up and ran to hide in an isle of books.  
  
So that's how you want it! Inuyasha snapped back to reality. He picked up a book and ran after Kagome. He sensed where she was. He could smell her from a mile away. She's the only one in here that smells good. Just to scare her. He went the other way and crept up behind her and when she looked behind the shelves to see where he was Inuyasha jumped at her and yelled but whispered, boo. Kagome jumped so high, turned around looked at him and then ran. But she was no match for Inuyasha. Inuyasha caught up with her and threw the book softly at Kagome's legs. All of a sudden she fell to the floor.  
  
" Oww." Kagome said laughing.  
  
" You o.k?" Inuyasha said concerningly.  
  
" Yah, but you're not." Kagome grabbed a book and threw it at Inuyasha. Inuyasha saw it coming and leaped out of the way, smiled then ran.  
  
" I'll get you" Kagome said teasingly, picked up a book and went chasing after Inuyasha. She decided to wait for him to come to her. She got on top of a small bookshelf and waited.  
  
Inuyasha was getting tired of waiting for her in his spot so he went to find her. He could smell her but where was she. She had to be somewhere around..  
  
SLAM!! The book hit Inuyasha right on top off the head. Kagome turned around and tried to hide herself on top of the bookshelf but couldn't help laughing. The look on his face was so funny!!  
  
All of a sudden she saw a hand reach up there, grab her by her leg and slide her off of the book shelf. She couldn't help screaming." Aaaaah!!" She soon stopped because Inuyasha had caught her and held her in his arms. She looked at him. He looked at her. They both smiled at each other. Then all of a sudden Inuyasha dropped Kagome but gently onto the floor. Kagome looked at him saying to herself, he just dropped me! But soon forgot because Inuyasha smiled bent down and started tickling her. Kagome couldn't help but to laugh. He wouldn't stop either even when she started to laugh tears. They were so loud. Inuyasha was laughing at Kagome and Kagome was laughing because he wouldn't stop tickling her. Finally the librarian had enough.  
  
" That's it! If you guys can't be quiet ya'll will have to leave!" the librarian said.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked at her then started to laugh. They finally got up and left the library.  
  
" Well I have to go now. Thanks to you we got NO work done!" Kagome said seriously.  
  
" Me! You were the one who threw the book at me and yelled ' tag your it'!" Inuyasha yelled. Man one minute we're having fun the next she's all yelling at me!  
  
" Yah but it wouldn't have happened if you didn't come late and then try to beat me in your little game!" Kagome yelled.  
  
" Whatever!" Inuyasha said. Then he started to walk towards his house.  
  
Kagome didn't want him to leave.It was weird because she hate's how stubborn he is in yet she likes his company.  
  
" Wait!" Kagome said running to catch up with him.  
  
" What?!" Inuyasha said.  
  
" I was wondering why you.. you.. did kiss me."  
  
" I.I. I just felt like it o.k!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
" I'm sorry." Kagome said looking down at the ground trying hard not to cry.  
  
Inuyasha could tell she was about to cry and he hated to see girls cry, especially Kagome.  
  
" I'm sorry Kagome you have the right to know. Please don't cry." Inuyasha said trying to comfort her. All of a sudden Kagome didn't feel hurt anymore. She felt angry.  
  
" You're right! I do have the right to know! You don't have to be such a jerk about it either! I was just wondering o.k?!" and with that Kagome ran off to her house.  
  
What was that all about? Inuyasha thought.  
  
( Well how did you like it? Was it good? Please review! I need at least 10 reviews before I post the next chapter. Well gotta go! Bye!) 


	5. Someone will always love you

(Hey it's me again. Ashley the one who writes the chapters you read from my story. Well here it is. Enjoy!) Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or the rest of the gang  
  
********Chapter 5: Someone will always love you***  
  
Great. Just great. You had the chance to know why he kissed you and you just yelled in his face and ran. You are such a loser. How could you yell in his face like that?! Now he'll never forgive you. To top that you even have to face him at work. Kagome thought to herself while walking home. She had started to walk after she thought she was far enough and after she almost lost her breath trying to keep running. Maybe I shouldn't go to work after what happened back there.  
  
When Kagome had first left Inuyasha at the library:  
  
What was that all about? Inuyasha thought to himself. She has no right to treat me that way! Yes she does u yelled at her and told her it was none of her business why you kissed her when she should know. Why don't you just shut up she should just leave it at that I kissed her and she liked it. That's all there is to it. No, just because you think she liked it doesn't mean she did. You better go apologize. No, I won't apologize. She should apologize to me for yelling at me for no fucking reason. Well if you won't agree with me. Why don't you just go to her ask her why she yelled at you for no reason. Then you could go from there. No I said I won't agree with you. I know what I'll do. I'll go ask her why she yelled at me then I'll go from there!! I'm such a genius! Inuyasha fought with himself until he agreed to go after her.  
  
Back to Kagome :  
  
Kagome was to wrapped up in her thought to realize someone was following her. All of a sudden Kagome bumped into someone. Whoever it is has a muscular body and a healthy heartbeat. Kagome thought to herself. Kagome slowly raised her head till she was looking the guy in the eye's. Gold eyes. Uh oh. Kagome quickly jerked herself off and started to blush.  
  
" Umm. Inuyasha?"  
  
" Kagome I have to ask you something"  
  
" Before you do can I tell you something?"  
  
" No. Why the hell did you yell at me for?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
" Well if you would have given me the chance before you opened your god damn mouth. I was about to apologize for yelling at you like that but now I don't really want to!" Kagome yelled right back. She then started to walk away but Inuyasha got right back in front of her and stopped her in her tracks.  
  
" Kagome?"  
  
" What?!"  
  
" I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you that it's none of your business when it really is."  
  
" And I'm sorry that I yelled in your face for no reason."  
  
" Kagome?"  
  
" hmm?"  
  
" Your it!" and with that Inuyasha brung out a book from his pockets and threw it Kagome's gut.  
  
" Why you!" Kagome smiled, picked up the book and ran after Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha played all night. Kagome got inuyasha a couple of times. Some of them real good. Inuyasha got Kagome a lot but he made sure he didn't hurt her.  
  
Finally Kagome just threw herself on the ground. It was night already! Inuyasha laid right next to her.  
  
" Aren't they beautiful?" Kagome asked turning her head to face inuyasha.  
  
" What the stars?"  
  
" Yah."  
  
" I don't see anything beautiful about them."  
  
" Well that's because you're not special." Kagome said teasingly.  
  
" Yah. And I suppose you could show me how to see them as beautiful?"  
  
" Sure. Why not. Look at them. When you see the stars what do you think about?"  
  
" I think about rocks in the sky with flames in the middle."  
  
" Well don't think of them that way. Think of them as.."  
  
" As wishes everybody mad for the night. All of them are wishes wanting to come true. And when one of them is granted they shoot across the sky to deliver the wish that has come true to the kid who made it."  
  
" You are very strange Kagome. Is there another way they could be beautiful in someones eyes?"  
  
" Sure. They could also be people from the past watching down on us."  
  
" Yah? You think my mom's up there?"  
  
" Your mom died? I'm sorry." Kagome said concerningly  
  
" It's o.k. You didn't know. She died saving me." Inuyasha said still looking at the stars.  
  
" Sometimes I wonder why she did"  
  
" What do you mean by that?"  
  
" Well you know how it goes. Nobody likes a hanyou not even the Youkai. One day a Youkai wanted to kill me. He wanted to be the leader and at the time my dad was the leader and the leaders son was supposed to be the next leader when his father died. So one night they came to my house when my father was gone and tried to kill me. My mom fought them and since she did they killed her. She stalled them long enough to where my dad got back. He was pissed. He really loved my mom. He killed they youkai who killed my mom and then he yelled at me. Saying things like " You're the cause of all this", " How could you let them do that", " I never want to see your face again. Your mom tried to save you and you just watched her. You could have helped her. You know she was a human! You knew she didn't stand a chance and you just watched!"  
  
" Th- Tha- That's terrible. How old were you?" Kagome said tryng to hold back the tears.  
  
" I was five. After listening to him yell he kicked me out I went to the orphanage and made sure no one adopted me because I didn't want to be adopted. Then once I turned seventeen the orphange that I would be okay on my own so I left."  
  
" Oh Inuyasha that is soo wrong just because your mom died doesn't mean he should have kicked you out and left you out all alone. To make it sems like no one cars about you."  
  
" Yah but he's right you know. I should have helped her. I shouldn't have just watched, it's just that I was so stunned I couldn't move. I should have died not her. Then my mom would be happy with my dad and my dad with my mom. That side of my dad, he was never like that, if I would have died and not my mom then he would have never gotten that side, he would still be the happy dad I knew. That way I would still be loved. Loved for saving my mom."  
  
" Inuyasha don't say that. Don't ever say that." Kagome yelled at him threw the crying.  
  
" Your mom died saving you. Don't you see? She loved you. I bet there was never once she thought that what she was doing was wrong. That she should just let you die. You see, she died loving you and so she still loves you. Yes she is one of those stars and I bet right now she's mad at you for even thinking that Inuyasha. She loves you." Kagome said throwing herself in Inuyasha's chest.  
  
Slowly Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and embraced her strongly in his arms. Inuyasha had never thought about what Kagome said. He just thought that he doesn't deserve to live.  
  
And while he was thinking about what Kagome had said a small drop of a tear ran down his face.  
  
They just sat there in silence in eachothers arms, until Kagome broke the silence.  
  
" And.. And" Kagome was trying to catch her breath while trying to tell Inuyasha something .  
  
" Someone does and always will love you."  
  
" Yah? Who?"  
  
"Me"  
  
Inuyasha just sat there starring at Kagome. He couldn't believe it. Kagome loved him? Him?  
  
" Inuyasha, I know I said I hated you. I just liked you and I didn't want no one to know. Especially you. You acted like you hated me so much that I didn't want to tell you."  
  
" Kagome your so stupid. I felt like I shouldn't be loved. Like I did a very bad thing and no one would ever love me for what I did so I just walled it all up and grew tough and hating everyone. Figuring that was the best way to go. But you showed up and changed all of that. Usually people just left me the way I was but you didn't. You broke those walls. That's why I kissed you. You made me love again. I love you Kagome"  
  
Kagome smiled and kissed Inuyasha on the lips a soft kiss as a way of saying your welcome. Then she hugged Inuyasha again and they just sat there.  
  
Kagome snuggled up to him and made herself completely comfortable. I wish this would never end. Kagome and Inuyasha thought. Then Kagome realized what was suppose to happen that didn't.  
  
" Oh my gosh!" Kagome yelled sitting up.  
  
" What?!" Inuyasha said jerking up and looking around like some lunatic.  
  
" We had to be at work today!"  
  
" Don't scare me like that! Damn what's wrong with you!" Inuyasha said trying his best to get back to the normal heartbeat.  
  
" Sorry." Kagome said trying her best not to laugh.  
  
" What time is it?" Kagome said praying it wasn't past her curfew.  
  
" Umm. 5 till 10:00." Inuyasha said looking at his watch.  
  
" oh my gosh I got to get home RIGHT NOW!" Kagome said running toward her house.  
  
" Want me to take you home?" Inuyasha yelled." It will be much faster?"  
  
" You can get me home in under 5 min.?"  
  
" Yah. I'm a hanyou in case you haven't notice. See the dog ears, fangs, and claws?"  
  
" I've seen them and I knew what you were I just never really thought about it."  
  
" So do you want a ride or not?"  
  
" Sure. But I need a ride to the school."  
  
" Why"  
  
" I left my car there"  
  
" You are so stupid you know that?! Why didn't you cry and run to your car instead of the house when you yelled at me?!"  
  
" I don't think when I'm sad or angry." Kagome said." So are you going to take me or not?"  
  
" Sure. Hop on my back."  
  
Kagome jumped on his back and he took her to the school. Kagome got in her car.  
  
" Thank you Inuyasha. Do you need a ride?"  
  
" No. My cars right there." Inuyasha said pointing to his car. " See ya later" Inuyasha said and then he kissed Kagome on the lips.  
  
" Are you sure you'll see me later?" Kagome said teasingly.  
  
" Well in that case." Inuyasha said, then he slid into Kagome's car.  
  
" What are you doing?" Kagome asked.  
  
" Well if I don't get to see you again I need to make sure you remember me" Inuyasha said smiling.  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome to him and kissed her gently on the lips. She looked at him then smiled. Kagome then pressed her lips to Inuyasha, this time she stuck her tongue into his. She felt around his inside. His mouth tasted like lemons? Meanwhile Inuyasha was busy slowly sliding his hand up Kagome's shirt. He made sure to feel all her curves. Right as soon as Inuyasha was almost done Kagome jerked back.  
  
" What was that for?!" Inuyasha said  
  
" Inuyasha get out. I'm going to be late enough as it is." Kagome yelled pushing him out of the car. Inuyasha went around to Kagome's side of the car and Kagome rolled down her window.  
  
" Yes?" Kagome asked turning on the car.  
  
" Good-bye and I'll see you later, wench" Inuyasha smiled and gave Kagome a sweet quick kiss on the lips.  
  
" You know I think I finally figured you out." Kagome said.  
  
" Yah. What?" Inuyasha said kissing her again this time making it a slow kiss.  
  
" You are a stubborn little jackass." Inuyasha tried cutting her out to say something but Kagome quickly put in another sentence, " But. You can be so sweet when you want to be." Kagome smiled and kissed Inuyasha.  
  
" Yah and I figured you out." Inuyasha said.  
  
" What?"  
  
" You are a sweet, polite, handsome lady, but you can easily get mad. And when you do there's no stopping you, there's no telling what you'll do." This time Kagome tried to but in but Inuyasha got in the last sentence, " But, that just makes you even prettier."  
  
And with that they said there good-byes, gave each other a last kiss, and went home.  
  
( Sooo. How was that? I think that was really good. Don't worry I'm continuing this story and it's just going to get better. Don't worry it's not going to be all that lovey dovey stuff either. Well some of it will. But not all of it. I know how some of ya'll are. You don't like all that stuff. Just wait. When Kagome and Inuyasha go.. No I won't tell you what happens. You'll just have to wait and read the chapters as they go, but in order for me to continue I have to have some reviews. So hit the review button and tell me what you think! Bye!) 


	6. a short but mysterious phone call

( HELLO! Me again!! Ahhh. Don't look so disappointed that it's me! I know you were expecting someone else but oh well cope with it)  
  
disclaimer: Don't and you know it  
  
*** Chapter 6: A short mysterious phone call***  
  
Kagome got home at around ten thirty. Kagome wanted to make it look like she was always here so she started to tiptoe up the stairs to her room. Kagome avoided all the creaks in the floor but near the top she somehow forgot the biggest creak of them all.  
  
" KAGOME HIGURASHI!!!! GET YOUR LITTLE BEHIND DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!!!"  
  
Franticly Kagome set her bookbag on the side of the stairs where you couldn't see it from below and walked slowly to her mom in the kitchen. Kagome had to quickly think of something, so when she rounded the corner she stretched her arms to make it look like she had been doing her homework and was tired.  
  
" Yes momma?" Kagome said threw a yawn.  
  
" Where have you been!"  
  
" What do you mean? After work I went straight to my room and I've been doing my homework ever since?!" Kagome hated to lie to her mom but this was an exeption.  
  
" Really?? Then how come your work called asking if you were coming to work?"  
  
" Ohhhh. Ummm. Did I say after work?? I meant after I did a little WORK at the library! Silly me! Yah I have TONS of work and I didn't think I would be able to finish it all tonight if I went to work so I skipped work and went to the library!" Kagome sadi nervously hoping her mom would buy it.  
  
" Oh alright dear. So is that why your late to come home too?"  
  
" Ummm. Yes precisely."  
  
" Oh but I thought you said you have been in your room?"  
  
" Umm" Busted Kagome thought.  
  
" So why are you late?"  
  
" Oh because on the way home I ran into Sango and she asked me why I didn't come to work and so I told her. Then then oh yah then she asked me since I had like ten minutes till I had to be home would I like to grab a bite to eat so we did! It just took longer than I expected!" Kagome said putting a look at the end that said " I am confident she is going to buy it".  
  
" Oh alright dear. Since you already ate then I guess you won't want some oden."  
  
" Oh no! no! no! Mom!!"  
  
" Yes dear?"  
  
" What I mean was I waited for Sango to finish eating there. I didn't want to miss anything you made for desert so I had me a small Burger while she had a burger, fries, shake, and ice cream. Yah I didn't want to miss your famous desert!!"  
  
" Oh? Well then I suppose you could have some then." Miss Higurashi said while handing her daughter some oden. ( By the way. Can any of you tell me precisely what oden is?? I just know Kagome likes it from all of the authors on fanfic but I haven't the slitest clue what it is)  
  
Kagome grabbed the oden anxiously and started eating it. Man! I can't believe she bought that! I have never lied to my mom before I didn't think I would be good at it. Man I must be a pro!Kagome thought while greedily eating the oden.  
  
" Oh and Kagome?  
  
" Fes Foffer?" Kagome said with a mouth full of oden.  
  
" You are soo grounded."  
  
" Fes Foffer" Kagome said dissapointedley. I was so sure that she bought it too Kagome thought.  
  
" I am sure whatever your reason is for you being out so late is good. I trust you to know that you weren't doing anything bad, like going out with a guy for the WHOLE night when you were suppose to be at work and doing something in the car which you know if I ever find you doing that you will be in so much trouble that even hell itself wouldn't want you and pity you." Kagome's mother said giving her daughter that glare.( ya'll know which one I am talking about, the one that says" I better be wrong and I am watching you")  
  
Kagome just looked at her mother " oh my god I am soo busted and how did she find out" look. Then Kagome remembered that if her mom caught her with that look she would know for sure, so she quickly switched her face that said," yes mother your right".  
  
" So therefore I know you would never do such a thing. I will not ask you further questions about where were you tonight BUT you are grounded for oh I'll be nice and make it one night, since it is your first time being past curfue. BUT I do not want it to happen again. Am I clear?"  
  
" Yes mother very clear."  
  
" Very well. Well I am off to bed since I have to get up early tomorrow, and you will have to take Souta to school again. I love you, and goodnight." Miss Higurashi switched from stern mother to nice mother all in one movement and gave her daughter a kiss on the forhead before leaving off to her room.  
  
" Scary" Kagome mumbled while finishing off her seventh bowl of oden.  
  
On around Kagome's twentieth bowl she decided she better save some for school tomorrow, so she washed her dishes and went off to bed.  
  
Kagome was just about to fall asleep when her phone rang.  
  
" Who in there right minds would call at 11:00 at night?" Kagome said while answering her phone.  
  
" Mushi mushi?"( Is that how you spell it or say it? I'm not sure)  
  
" I saw you two tonight. You better stay away from Inuyasha if you know what's good for you." Then whoever it was hung up.  
  
Kagome hung up and shrugged it off. I will worry about it tomorrow morning. And with that in her mind Kagome tried to get some sleep. No matter what Kagome kept thinking about that strange phone call.  
  
Who the heck was that? It sounded like a girl but I really couldn't tell. What if it was a girl?? Would Inuyasha cheat on me?? I think we are after what happened in the car but I don't know. Why does this person want me to stay away from Inuyasha? Kagome couldn't sleep all night. She couldn't stop thinking about that phone call.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
When Inuyasha got home he couldn't help himself. He jumped high in the air and yelled," Yes!"( Soooo not like Inuyasha)  
  
He was soo happy he did a dance all the way to the fridge.( Again Sooooooo not like Inuyasha)  
  
Inuyasha watched TV and ate, but the whole time all he could think about was Kagome. He finally finished and was just about to lay down when his phone rang. Who in the hell would call me at this hour? It's fuckin 11:05! Inuyasha yelled in his head as he answered the phone.  
  
" What?!" Inuyasha said aggrevated.  
  
" Hello Inuyasha. Guess who's back? Stay away from Kagome or else." The mysterious person hung up.  
  
" What? Who the hell is this?!!" " Hey don't you fuckin hang up on me!!" Inuyasha after yelling into the phone and finding out the person in fact did hang up, slammed the phone down and thought to himself.  
  
Who the fuck was that? Why does this person want me to stay away from Kagome? It sounded like a guy but it could have been a girl. Oh I don't know who the hell that was. Should I listen? Hell NO!! The great Inuyasha doesn't listen to fuckin anyone! No one tells me what to do! But I'm not sure who the hell was that!!!!!!!!!!!!! Inuyasha thought about this all night. He never went to bed.  
  
( So? So? Soo? Good? Not good? Well review and tell me what you think I am not a freakin mind reader!! Well I sometimes do know what people are thinking which leads me to believe I am in fact a mind reader but I HIGHLY doubt that. Plus it's besides the point!!! Also questions you must ask yourself:  
  
Who was that MYSTERIOUS PERSON?  
  
Is it two different people or the same person?  
  
If so who/ who are they?  
  
When is this freakin story gonna end? ( DON"T you dare think about that! That would be mean!!U-U)  
  
Why does this story suck? ( Don't think about that either)  
  
Should you or should you not tell me what oden is?? ( I hope that's a yes!)  
  
Why the heck am I writing so many questions down and why are some of them ones I wouldn't want you to think about and if I didn't want you to think about them why the heck did I write them down which would just lead you to think about them and if I told you Not to think about them it would just make you think about them even more!  
  
And How the heck did I just say all of that in one breath????????????? You know wha I think?  
  
I think I really WANTED you to think about those that I told you not to think about that way I would in fact know that you thought about them and then I could ask you why you thought about them. Then you could pity me which in fact I don't want. But maybe I do actually want your pity that way I could pity ya'll for pitying me when I didn't really want your pity it just made me Believe I actually wanted your pity but then I thought that I don't want your pity its just my brain making me think I want your pity. But enough about me! Tell me what you think and tell me what oden is, that way I would never think what I just thought I thought I thought about!  
  
Ja ne!!  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome forever^_^ 


	7. i feel loved

GAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! SCHOOL can literally KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!! Seriously. My school is drowning me in a shit load o' homework, and on top o' that I am cleaning like the WHOLE HOUSE for like $40 that way I can buy me some more MANGA BOOKS ^_^. YIPPPPEEEEE GO me! But n e wayz so far in the lead is college and the houjo breakup one. Sooooo. Yah... If u don't want those you better vote!  
  
U_U I only got 24 review and my friend has 74, and me and her did the same thing except she put different story summary ideas..  
  
I feel so loved U_U  
  
I will have the next story up REAL soon because theres not a day that goes buy that I at least write one sentence soo, it will be up very soon.  
  
~ Ashley~ 


End file.
